Synchronicity
by wookie
Summary: Something haunts Chloe and Lex's past. Can they come together and heal each other? Okay, really it's a parody. But whatever.


Title: Synchronicity  
  
Author: Wookie  
  
Email: wook1013@gwu.edu  
  
Rating: G  
  
STOP! Before you read this. This is a parody. Do NOT write me, saying that you don't think my story was plausible unless you want me to bop you on the head.  
  
Okay, now that that is done. Again. I must blame my insane chat partners. I love them. Only they could make me write stuff like this. This is for you Jerm, Windy and Cyb.  
  
  
  
Chloe stared at Lex, making sure everything was perfect. This was too important to leave to chance. He was, decidedly, blessed with more ability than anyone Chloe had ever worked with, but in this situation, anything small thing left unchecked could destroy all of their plans.  
  
She thought back to the day this all began. Lex had walked into the Torch office as if he owned the place. Considering the amount of money he was willing to spend on computer equipment for the newspaper, it wasn't that far off. But instead of the long and expensive list he expected to see in Chloe's hand, there was a picture.  
  
Chloe, so engrossed in the picture and her memories, hadn't noticed Lex until he walked over and turned her hand so he could see the picture. What he found there…beauty…grace...and a million of his own recollections. Memories he thought he had locked up tight.  
  
"This is a beautiful picture. You are obviously talented."  
  
Lex's comments pulled Chloe from her reverie. "Mr. Luthor..." she said, her voice full with emotion.  
  
"Do you still…?" he asked, trailing off and gesturing towards the picture.  
  
"No. Not for two years."  
  
"Why?" Lex asked, following up, trying to specify his question, "Why did you stop I mean?"  
  
"I had to come here. There aren't many people who are interested, you know? So I found the paper to keep me busy…but I miss it. You know?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Yeah, right. Sure you do," Chloe said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. I know you probably aren't interested…in this."  
  
"Lex, and that's not true."  
  
"Right"  
  
"No really. You don't understand. I feel *exactly* the same."  
  
"You mean…" Chloe asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"Chloe. I was a synchronized swimmer too."  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled, remembering the moment she connected with Lex. They spoke for an hour, and soon realized that they were the only people that understood each other. God, it had been so hard, those two years, trying to forget how it felt to be completely in tune with someone else, trying to immerse herself in the paper so that she could put out of her mind.  
  
Lex had the same problem. His father hadn't approved of the "hobby" – and what a slap in the face it was to have their sport called a hobby – and when he returned from Europe, Lex had learned that the activity was unacceptable for a Luthor.  
  
When he relayed to Chloe the insults and barbs Lex had endured in the first few months, she could only shake her head in compassion.  
  
"You'll *play* pool, not prance around in one!" Lex recalled his father saying.  
  
And that was the moment that the plan formed in Chloe's mind. Really she should thank the magnificent bastard for saying things like that.  
  
"Do you have a pool?" Chloe had asked Lex, hoping for the right answer.  
  
"Indoor or Outdoor?" Lex asked with a small smile.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she asked back, and they both broke into huge grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just a year ago, but they had worked so hard. Getting the best choreographer in the States to come to Smallville hadn't been the easiest feat, but Lex had done it. And she still had nightmares about the month that they had figured out that Lex was afraid of getting in the water …  
  
Lex sat on his chair, just staring at the water. Chloe had no idea what was wrong. One moment he had thrown the towel on a lounge chair striding towards the pool and in the next moment he had skittered back to safety.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Lex said with a tremble in his voice. He quickly tried to hide it, and yet there was no mistaking that something had seriously shaken Lex.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened? You can tell me anything you know. I mean…we have this bond.." Chloe finished lamely, and yet, truthfully.  
  
"It's just…since the accident…I haven't been in a pool or a lake or anything. I don't know."  
  
Chloe knew that she had to help her partner. If he wasn't able to go back to the pool, he might never be able to live with himself. She grabbed his hand and coaxed him to the pool steps.  
  
Forcing him to slowly move down the steps, one after the other, still clenching hands, Chloe made a breakthrough. It wasn't easy the next few weeks, particularly anytime Chloe asked Lex to try anything underwater. But one day Chloe walked into the room, and found Lex in the middle of a difficult thrust/spin. And he was completely submerged.  
  
Chloe made him break out the champagne that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was going to be perfect today. Nothing could go wrong. Chloe looked over her shoulder at Lex, who was stretching. The powder blue outfit that Martha Kent had helped her pick out was perfect, complementing the sleek swimmer-build.  
  
They had even found a way to offset Lex's unique appearance. Instead of the routine bun, Chloe had picked out a swimming cap and decorated it with light blue rhinestones. Lex's manservant had found a waterproof, skin-safe adhesive and created the same pattern as on the cap.  
  
Their trainer came over and squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "It's time," he said simply, and allowed her to tell Lex.  
  
She walked purposefully to Lex. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, knowing the answer would be yes.  
  
Lex nodded and grasped her hand. Together they entered the pool  
  
The program was short. It only seemed hours long to the two in the pool. They were perfectly on time, each twirl, flip and thrust faultless.  
  
  
  
Chloe could barely see when she got out of the pool. She was smiling so wide that her eye's were only slits. She watched the scores go up on the board. Perfect. Unable to contain her excitement she twirled around and threw her arms around Lex, his broad smile matching her own.  
  
Perfect. 


End file.
